Gone too far
by padfoot104
Summary: This is the story of what can happen when fans go just that little bit too far.
1. Quidditch Practice

"Oh…I give up!" A small, redheaded girl appeared from behind the bush. "You've hidden it too well, Hermione!"

Her friend laughed. "I may have hidden it somewhere more unexpected… Think, Gin!"

The redhead sighed and disappeared again to search for the ball the girls were using as a snitch.

They had invented a game similar to Quidditch, using a plastic ball and imaginary broomsticks, and they had hit the point where the snitch had to be found. The ball had been hidden, and it was Rae's turn to look for it.

Both of them were strict Harry Potter fanatics, although Rae liked to consider herself slightly more obsessed than Vicky. They had even gone as far as naming themselves as the characters- Ginny and Hermione- and Hogwarts was the subject of most conversations. In fact, Rae's conversations always came back to Hogwarts- Vicky was slightly more controlled. There were other fans among their friends, of course, but Rae and Vicky were the ones who really led the clan.

One of their favourite things to do alone when they met up was to roleplay, live, acting out the characters and making new plots. Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. All of the characters they ever used, and they were all twisted up in a dramatic and evil plot. They enjoyed it immensely, always making it as dramatic as they could, with a lot of angst, tears, shouting and, of course, duelling.

"Found it!" Rae shrieked. "See Hermione, I told you it was off limits!"

Vicky shrugged, laughed, and made her way to the tall tree in the middle of the field.

Rae raced up to her, her wand sticking out conspicuously from her back pocket. Vicky had already managed to break hers, much to her friend's distaste.

"Come on, you've got to find a new one!" she had protested, when Vicky told her the news, and her friend was forced to find another suitable length one and look after it.

"Ready for a bit of roleplaying?" Rae had already lost interest in the game they had invented, and was returning to their usual activity.

Vicky agreed, and the two of them made their way across the field to a small wood that grew on the edge of it.

"Okay, I'll be Harry, you Draco," Rae commanded. "Same plot as last time, okay?"

"Right- you be with Snape, I'll be with McGonagall," Vicky added. "Detention, Forbidden Forest."

The two of them took their positions in amongst the trees.

"Go!" Rae yelled, and the two of them began to act.

They had not got far into the roleplay when there was a startled yell, and Vicky raced over to Rae to see what was the matter.

"I tripped," Rae explained, "And fell in this hole thing."

Vicky helped her release her ankle from the hole, and the two of them stuck a stick in the ground to warn them where the hole was. Vicky was left to finish the work as Rae had already wandered off.

Vicky sighed and started to pat down the earth around the stick. She had just finished, when there was another surprised yell from Rae.

"'Mione, come here! Look at this!" Rae was standing between two trees, reaching out her hand to touch something just in front of her.

Vicky came up behind her. "What is it now?"

"Watch," answered Rae, "And learn." She stretched out her arm in front of her, and touched the shimmering patch of light that was in front of her. As her finger touched the surface, it vanished, and then her hand, wrist, and finally her whole arm.

"It's like a doorway!" Rae said, excited. She wasn't sure what she thought of the light- but she wasn't going to admit that she was a little scared. "Come on Vicky, this is a fantastic opportunity to discover the beyond, discover our inner aura…"

Vicky rolled her eyes and moved closer to the patch of light, before tripping and falling through it with a small scream. Rae's eyes widened and she blanched. "V-Vicky?" she called timidly. "Vicky?"

There was no answer.

Taking a deep breath, Rae stepped through the patch of light, disappeared entirely from one world….

….and entered another.


	2. Fatal

Wow! Nine more reviews in a day! The most I have ever received! Thanks, guys!

_Amichanfan12345_: Thanks Nataku, I'll be bringing you in later…! Let the manic flying peas rule again!

_Mooncheese_: Here you are. More!

_Ron's Only Girl_: We might be- what do you think?

_adbaby_: Aw, thanks! Glad you liked it- and here I am, updating the next day!

_wet shoes_: Read on, read on!

_Rubber-duckiesofdoom_: On the other side is…well, that's later on, a bit more of the story to go…although the next chapter will tell you- and since I wrote that sort of before, after and…erm….during history today, I'll post it right away!

_thekritic (who was too lazy to sign in…_): Oh well, the others seem to like it.

_Loonie Potter_: Well, guess which character is which- who is me I mean! Tell me when you review next…although you've probably got it already!

_HarryPotterknoitall_: Good, glad- hope you like this next chapter!

_Lily_: Oh gosh, same! Although I'm not Lily- guess who I am! Will write more, and thankyou!

Well, thanks to everyone for reviewing: so read on!

The ripples spread further out over the mirror-smooth surface of the lake, breaking the perfect reflections apart and causing small waves to rise up the rocky slope and swirl around the smooth pebbles.

The stone sank deeper among the weeds, finally settling in the mud at the bottom of the lake, to be forgotten.

The boy who had thrown it smiled, the pink light from the slowly setting sun reflected in his intense eyes.

The splashes from the lake ceased and silence reigned once again as the boy slowly sank to his knees to gaze out over the finally calm surface of the water.

There was no other sound for a while but for the dim whisperings of the trees behind the boy and the excited chatting of the rocks as they headed back to their nests for the night.

The boy continued to stare at the water, startled by its haunting beauty, until he sighed wistfully and began to rise to his feet. He had no time to draw breath before he was seized by a violent coughing fit which drew the breath from his slender body and brought tears to his bright eyes. The cawing of the birds grew louder and the whole forest seemed to be alive with noise.

Finally, the boy was able to breathe again, left weak and back on his knees, hot, angry tears spilling over his pale cheeks and falling softly to meet the gravel beneath him. He knew that he would not last long. The coughing was becoming more frequent and it was becoming harder to breathe between each attack. And that wasn't the only thing that was happening to him. His body was weakening, he was pale and tired and he felt ready to give up.

He had even been informed of his predicted time of death- he had demanded it of the Healers upon visiting St. Mungo's, wanting to prepare himself for what was to come. He had been warned that his health would deteriorate; in the end he would not be able to walk, stand or even sit without feeling tired or even collapsing if there was no breathing support or a spell to keep him upright.

They had tried everything to stop it, concluding that it was fatal, and that there was nothing at all they could do for him, even using magic. All he had to do now was sit and wait patiently for death.

The teachers knew of his illness of course, but nobody else. He was proud- and he did not anybody to know what was happening to him- and what was to come. The other students had been told that he had been ill with a severe chest infection and was slowly recovering. That would, at least, explain the coughing and his pale complexion. They would never know how ill he really was, or what was actually happening to him, until the very end.

He finally managed to stand and started to make his way up the steep path to the school. He knew he'd be late for dinner- but he was feeling too ill to eat much, and knew that he'd be excused. He wearily pushed his hair out of his eyes and continued walking.


	3. Dream turns to Nightmare

_Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed my second/first chapter! To answer you: REALLY, REALLY SORRY…but the sick boy comes back in about two chapters. PLEASE don't kill me!_

_Anyway, here you are! Please read and review!_

Rae shivered and pulled her foot through from the other side of the square of light, looking all around her in wonder. Kneeling down, she brushed the back of her hand gently over the prickly grass and, discovering that it was real, straightened up and grinned. She recognised all of this- the gnarled old tree that stood proudly a little way off, the large lake which glistened at the bottom of a sloping path, and most of all the magnificent castle which rose up out of the grounds in front of her.

Not quite believing it was real, Rae stepped forwards and touched the cold grey stone of the castle wall, running her hands along it, feeling the smoothness of the stone slabs.

"Well," she whispered aloud. "Good dream if it is one….and if it isn't- well, if it isn't then I always believed in magic…"

"Who are you talking to?" came a curious voice from behind her.

Rae turned slowly to face the speaker. "Vicky!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend happily. "I couldn't see you! I was about to come looking for you, but I got a bit distracted…"

"Doesn't matter," Vicky interrupted. "This place- I know it's strange, I mean it can't be real- but maybe…no, it's not. I'm dreaming…unless…"

"Unless it is- which it is!" Rae grinned. "It's Hogwarts. Exactly as I imagined it!"

The two girls looked around them, looking for signs of life.

"Well…" Rae said after a while, looking at Vicky's uniform. Her tone was slightly disappointed, and she sighed. "Looks like we're both in Ravenclaw then…"

Vicky hesitated, and then looked at her feet. "Well, I mean, I am at least…" her voice faded as Rae's eyes widened.

"You mean- I'm in Gryffindor?" Rae's face lit up hopefully.

Vicky shook her head slowly. "Not quite…"

Rae hesitated before quietly asking, "What House am I in then? Please…not…"

She lowered her head to look at her green and silver striped tie.

"Damn!" she yelled angrily, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I don't bloody believe it!"

Vicky hesitated. "Rae- I…I think I'm going to go…"

Rae nodded solemnly, close to tears, as Vicky disappeared through the frame of light, before cursing again and storming off in the direction of the lake.


	4. Changed

_Sorry this one's so short…but I wrote it during history and there wasn't much time! Another coming!_

_Just like to say- thankyou Annie for reading them all and reviewing directly back to me! Thankyou so much- it really helps! Read this NOW! xx_

The boy stumbled down the path leading to the lake, furious with himself- and with all of the others who had been involved in the argument. His eyes glittered angrily and his jaw jutted forward slightly in the sign of a sulk. His cheeks were flushed and hot, and he was breathing hard. A small sneer was on his face, unconsciously- but it was to be expected after the argument. His black robes billowed out around him as his feet churned up the soil underneath them.

Halfway down the path, he stopped suddenly and hung his head, slightly ashamed of his behaviour. It was so hard to act tough when all he wanted to do was to break down in tears. He had suffered so much, more than anyone knew. Could anyone blame him for feeling bitter and angry- as well as superior to others? Everyone had turned against him, and it was killing him inside.

He flicked his long hair out of his eyes, agitated at having to do this continuously. His hair had grown rather longer over the summer, but he had refused to let anyone cut it, even when taken to the muggle barbers.

Just over a year ago, he had been quite popular…with his own kind. Obviously a lot of people did not like him at all- but now people just ignored him, passing him by as if they did not care for him- and it was true that they did not.

He no longer needed a 'gang' of friends behind him- he worked alone. He still talked, but much less, and had become far more withdrawn from the world.

He took out his wand from inside his robes and began to polish it on the front of them. Sparks shot out from the end- red, green, yellow, blue and back to green.

He smiled, satisfied, and pocketed his wand again.

Sighing, he rose to his feet and continued down the path, a little less angry than he had been before.


	5. A Nasty Surprise

Where the path ran alongside the Forbiden Forest, it narrowed into just a line of gravel and eventually faded out between the trees, only starting again as it neared the lake at the bottom of the slope.

Both boys were drawing closer to this section of the path, and to one another; the boy ascending the slope coughing violently and the one descending muttering and cursing under his breath.

Rae did not bother to use the path. She was so angry and upset that she ran straight down the side of the grassy slope towards the approaching figures who had now almost reached one another.

At the last minute, she tripped over a loose rock and fell forwards, tumbling down the slope and knocking over both of the boys, who sat up at once and stared at her.

The taller boy started coughing again, not strong enough to get to his feet. The other was already upright, and was standing looking at her with distaste.

Rae bent down and offered her hand to the coughing boy, catching his strong blue eyes as she did so, and found that she became transfixed by the dancing light in them- even though he was physically so week. She tore her gaze away from them after a while and, blushing, turned to the other boy.

Then, as she rose, her mouth fell open in horror and she took a step backwards.

"D-draco…Draco Malfoy?" she asked the blonde boy.

"I- I don't recall seeing you before?" Draco began uncertainly.

Rae turned to the other boy. "Harry Potter?"

"A Slytherin…" the boy greeted Rae coldly, looking pointedly down at her tie and then back up to her face. "Why are you talking to me?"

His angry green eyes met hers and held her gaze, just as Draco's had. Rae couldn't look away at all. She had loved this boy for…well, ever since she started to read the books, watch the films, become almost obsessed. And now she was falling in love all over again- but with two people- and one of them Draco Malfoy!

Draco doubled over and started to cough again, tears springing to his eyes at the effort of trying to breathe, though he managed a sneer as he looked at Harry.

Rae was confused. "But Harry- I lo- I mean, I'm your biggest fan!"

Harry regarded her with a mixture of surprise and hate. He nodded towards her tie. "Slytherin," he said again, and turned away.

Draco offered Rae his hand, presumably as a gesture of friendship, but she flinched away from him, uncertain, confused.

She looked at Harry again, and a single tear made its way slowly down her cheek, leaving a trace of silver behind it.

Harry shook his head and Draco stared. Rae covered her face with her hands and turned away.

"Name? And how come I haven't seen you before?" both boys asked in unison, and then glared at one another.

Rae paused, not wanting to give her real name, just in case- so she gave her favourite one instead.

"Serpentine," she said. "And I'm new."

With those words, she turned away and headed back up to the castle.


	6. Worries

_Heheh! Sorry guys for being so mean and leaving the cliffhangers. I wrote the next three chapters in bed last night, and you're not going to find much out soon…I guess you'll just have to keep reading!_

Annie,

You will never guess what happened today. Ever. But I'll tell you anyway and hope that you believe me. We (Rae and I) found a sort of 'window' today in the park, and we went through it. Into Hogwarts.

That sounds so stupid. I need to talk to you in person. Rae went through the window- and she hasn't come back yet. Anything could have happened. Meet me by Sirius' Cave at about two pm. See you there.

Vicky x

P.S. I found a picture of Daniel Radcliffe for you that you might like. Take a look! I've sent it to Rae, but she probably won't get it for a while…for a long while.

V x

Vicky surveyed the writing on the screen for a rather long time before nodding to herself and moving her mouse to click the 'SEND' button on the screen. She knew that Annie would never believe her- not unless she was shown- but she had to tell someone. She briefly considered e-mailing Kitty- but she was on holiday and couldn't be much help at present.

She was still rather shocked and confused about the choices that had been made with the Houses. She had always suspected that she was a Ravenclaw at heart, but Rae…Rae was a Slytherin! She shook her head in disbelief before sighing, shutting down her computer and heading downstairs.

She ate lunch slowly, comtemplating the events of the morning worriedly. Perhaps she was going mad- or maybe she was just dreaming. She pinched herself hard and yelped with pain. No, this was certainly not a dream. And what would happen if Rae was stuck through the 'window' forever? What would her parents say when thy discovered what had happened?

There was a positive side of things though. The time she had spent in the world had simply not happened in the real world. Time had been frozen- she knew because she'd been watching a bird just about to take flight- and it had left the branch as she stepped back into the real world. Although that could mean that years could pass and Rae could be in grave danger. Vicky gasped at the prospect before cleaning her plate away and grabbing her coat.


	7. Sirius' Cave

Anabella jogged down the wide path that led to the park where she was to meet Vicky. Her friend's email had surprised her- Vicky always seemed so…sensible. She wondered if this was just another of Rae's jokes and sighed. She had decided earlier that she would not fall for it- although she would meet Vicky anyway- just to make sure that her guess-work was correct.

She skipped to the next track on her CD player and began to hum along with the tune. It was a song that she loved, entitled 'Nikki's Whisper'- written and sung by a dying girl. She knew that Rae liked it too- and wondered whether her friend would ever hear it again.

She had reached the gates of the park by this time and slipped through before turning right and taking the small path that led to the den where the friends always met. Not many people knew about this hiding place, which Rae had once compared to the cave where Sirius Black had hidden near to Hogwarts. This suggestion had been greeted with much eye-rolling and groaning, but Rae had simply smiled and gone on about it- until eventually the den had gained the nickname 'Sirius' Cave'.

'Although,' Annie thought to herself. 'She may not be here today. I mean, imagine if she's actually disappeared- into another world entirely- or at least run off and hidden herself well…'

She smiled as the last few words of the song faded into nothing and pushed her way through a clump of unruly ferns.


	8. Who in the name of Merlin was she?

_Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that these two chapters are so short…but there you are. I just want to say hello to both Vicky and Annie if you're reading this…no doubt you recognise a couple of the characters. And I had to make Kitty be on holiday or there'd be way too many people…I'll bring the others in later! Anyway, I'd just like to say to everyone that has read and reviewed…thankyou so much. It's really encouraging to have people like you reading my stories! Don't worry, there is a reason behind Harry's anger…it will come clear later!_

_Well, here goes- another chapter…!_

Harry and Draco stared after the figure slowly fading into the distance in shock. Neither boy spoke or looked at one another, although each was uncomfortably aware of the other's presence. There was a general feeling of hostility in the air, and both teenagers were thinking much the same thing- along the lines of 'Who in the name of Merlin was she' and also 'Wow'.

For some reason, Rae had managed to attract both of them- although neither could explain how or why she had.

At last, Harry spoke. "She's got an unusual name, hasn't she?"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "It means 'great dragon' in Latin, you fool. You're supposed to know these things- I would have though the mudblood would have told you."

Harry clenched his fists and counted slowly to ten to stop himself from lashing out. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Malfoy? Apart from developing that irritating cough."

Malfoy smiled grimly. "That's what you think, Potter. Anyway, she's taken."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh yeah?" he snarled.

"Oh yeah," Draco confirmed. "She's a Slytherin. Didn't see her offering you a hand…"

Harry snorted. "Malfoy, she said that she was my biggest fan. I don't seem to remember her telling you that…"

Draco scowled and pulled his robes more tightly around him. "You're going to be late for dinner," he told Harry, before setting off towards the castle.

Harry thrust his hands in his pockets an glared after him. "Suppose he's right," he admitted bitterly to himself, and started walking.


End file.
